Había una vez en la sala de computación...
by Alex Sakura
Summary: Una historia de amor se desencadena en la sala de computación. No recomendable para amantes de Sora ^^;


Esta fic no fue escrita por mi solamente, la escribí con una amiga. Empezó como una historia que escribimos por estar aburridas y terminco cómo... una historia que escribimos por estar aburridas ^^; Así que no esperen nada demasiado bueno. Disfrútenla ^^v  
  
Edades:  
  
Taichi 16  
Sora 16  
Yamato 16   
Hikari 13  
Takeru 13  
Koushirou 15  
Jyou 17  
Mimi 15  
Aki 13  
Haru 15  
  
Había una vez en la sala de computación...  
  
Eran ya pasadas las 7 de la tarde cuando Haru y Aki intentaban nuevamente hackear la red de la policía simplemente por diversión. Sabían que era peligroso pero también cómo cubrir sus huellas con un programa bastante innovador.   
"Una más y... voila, entramos!" Haru exclamó dando un salto.   
"Ya calmáte, si sabías que lo ibas a hacer, si siempre andás hackeando por ahí." Aki siempre acompañaba a Haru en sus expediciones a la sala de computación del colegio. Ambas sabían que a esa hora no había nadie. Sus digimons, Floramon y Penmon jugaban en la parte de atrás de la sala.   
"Yamato-san, te veo mas tarde en el parque, tengo que terminar mi tarea y están arreglando mi laptop," se despidió Koushirou antes de entrar a la sala.  
"De acuerdo, me voy a practicar con la banda, tenemos un recital en 2 semanas."  
Koushirou y Tentomon abrieron la puerta esperando encontrar la sala vacía pero fueron sorpendidos por carcajadas y exclamaciones de "la profesora de matemáticas intentó robar cuando tenía 17!!!!!" Pararon en seco intentando divisar quiénes estaban ahí dentro.  
"A ver, fijáte el de gimnasia qué hizo!!" exclamó Aki divertida por los registros de la policía.  
"Haru-chama!!"  
"Aki-chan!!!" Los Digimon llamaron a sus dueñas. Las chicas se dieron vuelta para ver un chico con un Tentomon. Los ojos de Haru brillaron y se levantó de su asiento para ver al Tentomon mas de cerca.   
"Wow... lindo Tentomon..." Haru contempló al Digimon, que se había puesto bastante nervioso por ser obrervado tan de cerca. De pronto la joven se dio cuenta de que había un mundo alrededor de ella y no solo un Tentomon al escuchar a su amiga que le gritaba en el oido.   
"G-gomen! Hola!!" exclamó la hacker levantándose. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el chico delante de ella. Corrió unos mechones de su largo pelo castaño detrás de su oreja. A diferncia de Aki, ella tenía pelo lacio y oscuro, mientras que su amiga tenía pelo rubio y ondulado.  
"Hola...quiénes son ustedes?" el chico preguntó algo atónito.  
"Somos...uh..." Aki empezó. Haru terminó su frase.  
"Somos el grupo Seasons, 2 hackers de las mejores!"  
"Una y una acompañante," corrigió Aki.   
"Uhm... Haru..." Floramon llamó. En la computadora se veía una advertencia.  
"Kuso," murmuró la chica. Metió un diskette en la computadora y rápidamente se deshizo de sus "huellas" cerrando el programa. Koushiro miró atentamente.  
"Listo!!" exclamó Haru con su normal tono alegre. Se puso a saltar sin ninguna razón aparente.  
"Calmáte..." la retó Aki.  
"Yaaa....." respondió su amiga parando de saltar. Koushirou seguía embobado.   
"Nunca había visto a alguien hacer algo así, es mucho mejor que Koushirou-han!" Tentomon estaba sorprendido.  
Haru sacó la lengua parcialmente, "no soy tan buena nyu! Sigo aprendiendo. Es la primera vez que hago algo tan importante."  
"Te dje que te calmaras de una vez por todas..." Aki la retó nuevamente sin subir el tono.   
"Y cuál es su nombre caballero?" preguntó Haru teatralmente.  
"Izumi Koushirou a sus ordenes," Koushirou se inclinó y besó la mano de la chica siguiendo la broma.   
"Hey yo también quiero un beso!" se quejó Aki. Tentomon voló hasta la altura de su cabeza y bezó a Aki en la mejilla.   
"Salí de acá bicho asqueroso..." Haru abandonó su "escena romántica" y le pegó a su amiga en la cabeza.  
"Disculpáte!!!!!!AHORA!!!!!!"  
"Y qué si no quiero?!"  
"Guerra!!!" Haru estaba enojada.  
"Bueno...bueno... calmáte. Estimadísimo Tentomon-sama, me apena enormemente haberlo ofendido por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas."  
"Está bien..." dijo Tentomon algo aturdido. Koushirou ya se había instalado en una computadora.  
"Uah, es TARDE!!! Floramooooon vamos!!!!!" Haru salió corriendo del salón seguida por su digimon, luego Aki y Penmon.  
"Bye!" se despidió Aki antes de dejar el lugar.  
"Haru..." murmuró Koushirou y siguió con su trabajo.  
  
"Así que Haru y Aki..?" Era el día siguiente al incidente y Koushirou estaba relatando su experiencia a sus amigos Taichi y Yamato. Sus Digimons estaban jugando en el patio con otros de su misma especie.   
"Sí, Haru me parece conocida, creo que la vi en algún lugar..."  
"Haru... ya sé!!" Taichi sacó una revista.   
"Así que a nuestro amiguito le gusta una chica genio...? 'Kohana Haru con solo 15 años fue la ganadora del concurso de informática más grande de Japón. Participaron en él más de 800 personas de todas las edades.'"  
"A ver..." Yamato agarró la revista. "Que aburrido..." empezó a hojearla. Koushirou vio por encima de su hombro una foto que le parecía familiar.   
"Esperá un segundo..." le arrancó la revista de las manos, " 'Mirai Aki fue la ganadora del concurso de karaoke 'Aoi Uta.' Con su espléndida voz logró encantar a los jueces que le dieron la victoria instantáneamente."  
"2 chicas prodigio en un día... y a cuál te llevás, a la cantante o a la hacker?" bromeó Taichi.   
"A penas las conozco," respondió Koushirou algo molesto. De repente todos se callaron.   
"kitto ne mmmm!"  
"Waaaaaai gracias Aki-chaan!!!" Haru tenía a Floramon en sus brazos y Penmon caminaba al lado de Aki.   
"Ho-la Kou-shi-rou-san!" exclamó la chica separando to en sílabas. Yamato se quedó un rato mirando a Aki mientras ella lo miraba a él. Taichi se sentía fuera de lugar.  
"Asi que esta es tu novia Koushirou...?"   
Haru sonrió.   
"No-o soy tu novia!" y dejando a Floramon en el suelo la chica abrazó a Taichi. Floramon se rió.   
"Haru-chama ama ese tipo de bromas!"  
"Shh! No se los hubieras dicho..." Las mejillas de Taichi estaban rojas.   
Aki y Yamato seguían mirandose. De pronto, delante de Yamato apareció un montruo peludo al que Aki le gusta llamar "Haru". El monstruo lanzó un tremendo "bu." y Yamato despertó de su trance.   
"Uh? Que pasa? Ah, hola."  
Aki le pegó a su amiga en la cabeza, "no interrumpas cuando la gente se mira!"   
"Nyao, gomen ne Aki-chan!" se disculpó Haru de rodillas. Aki sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse.  
"Y quiénes son ustedes? Porque parecen saber quienes somos," Haru le guiñó el ojo a Taichi.  
"Yo soy Ishida Yamato y el del peinado extraño es Yagami Taichi."  
"Mirá quien habla..." murmuró Taichi algo ofendido.   
"A-ha! Sus nombres me parecen familiares... ustedes fueron de los primeros chicos con Digimons o me equivoco? Sé que Koushirou fue uno de ellos... se bastante de él, hasta me las arreglé para conseguir su talla de zapatos!"  
"Creo que tenés una fanática..." murmuró Taichi.  
"Sí somos de los primeros," respondió Yamato, "y por qué el interés por nuestro amigo...?"  
"A la chica la vuelve loca..." Aki no pudo terminar su oración porque la mochila de cierta amiga suya (que estaba roja para ese momento) le golpeó la cara irremediablemente.   
"Ya nos tenemos que ir!!!!!!" exclamó Haru llevandose a Aki y Floramon a cuestas.   
Los chicos se miraron. Ninguno estaba seguro de qué decir.  
  
El encuentro tuvo sus efectos secundarios.  
Aki soñaba con aquel chico, Yamato, preguntándose sobre él... quién era realmente? Parecía simpático... más que simpático calmado y con cierto aire autoritario. Penmon notaba que su dueña estaba más pensativa que de costumbre y su vínculo con ella le decía que era mejor no meterse... se iba enterar llegado el momento.   
  
Haru también soñaba con el encuentro, más que nada sobre el Tentomon. Ella amaba esos digimons. El dueño... no se había fijado mucho en él a diferencia de él en ella. Haru quiería volver a ver ese Tentomon. Floramon tampoco preguntó nada, más que nada porque estaba ocupada jugando a los video juegos. Haru era a computadora lo que Floramon a video juegos.   
  
Yamato simplemente pensaba sobre música...y que bién que les vendría una voz femenina en la banda... tan linda como... bueno, pensaba en Aki. Aquella melodía que había cantado lo había cautivado y el mirarla... simplemente no podía parar. Estaba resuelto: iba a charlarlo con los miembros de la banda e invitarla a unirse.  
  
Taichi, mal colado en la escena del patio... hacía la tarea sin prestarle atención al evento. Claro que las chicas le habían parecido graciosas pero era cosa del pasado.  
  
Koushirou soñaba con Haru, era extremadamente habilidosa. Tentomon se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus pensamientos y empezó a indagar sobre el asunto. Luego de una charla Koushirou se decidió a pedirle a Haru que le enseñara sobre computadoras.   
Ni bien se despertó, Yamato se arregló para ir a la reunión con la banda, estaba ansioso de hablarles sobre Aki. "Mirai, sí, la conozco, tiene una voz encantadora" dijo Matsura, el bajista de la banda.  
"¿Qué les parece si entra al grupo?" preguntó entusiasmadamente el chico rubio. "¿Estás bromeando? Esa chica debe de tener mucho trabajo, es muy famosa! En lo personal, me parece muy linda" comentó Saitou, el pianista.  
"No hables así! ¿Qué tiene que ver si es linda? A demás, creo que puedo convencerla" Todos lo miraron con aire de incredulidad. "Ustedes déjenmelo a mí" Dijo Yamato y empezó a practicar con su guitarra.  
  
Como era sábado, Haru se quedó prácticamente toda la mañana durmiendo, hasta cerca de la hora del almuerzo, cuando la despertó el teléfono. "Koushirou-san! ¿Cómo dormiste?" preguntó alegremente.  
*Incluso semidormida es simpática* pensó Koushirou. " Bien, me preguntaba si podías enseñarme computación, realmente me quedé sin palabras al verte hackear a la policía"   
Haru largó una carcajada, no podía creer que el genio del digimundo le esté pidiendo ayuda a ella.  
"¿Qué decís? ¿Aceptás?" Preguntó el chico algo preocupado de que su pedido le sea negado.  
Haru pensó que podría ser divertido, y sería otra excusa para ver a ese lindo Tentomon, "Claro, pero ¿de dónde sacaste mi teléfono?" preguntó curiosa.  
"Algo de computación sé, lo suficiente como para averiguar los teléfonos de todos en esta ciudad, no me subestimes." contestó algo más tranquilo.  
"Bien, está decidido: te voy a enseñar a ser hacker! ¿Cuándo quiere empezar, seito?" exclamó animadamente.  
"¿Qué le parece esta tarde en la sala de computación del colegio, sensei?"  
"Ok, pero no te olvides de llevar a tu Tentomon también, te bajo la nota si no lo hacés" le advirtió entretenidamente.  
Se despidieron y Haru comenzó a bailar alegremente, sosteniendo a Floramon en sus brazos. "¿Qué pasa Haru-chama?" preguntó algo mareada.  
"Vamos a volver a ver a ese hermoso Tentomon esta tarde!!!!" exclamó abrazando a su mascota.  
  
Aki se había despertado temprano para ensayar sus canciones con su sensei. Su madre consideraba que el "entrenamiento" era algo exagerado, pero a su hija le agradaba.  
Cuando terminó, salió a caminar al parque, cantando sus canciones favoritas una y otra vez. A Penmon le encantaba oír esas dulces melodías mientras se divertía en el parque.  
Ella no había podido dejar de pensar en ese atractivo chico rubio, se preguntó si lo volvería a ver. Por simple curiosidad, decidió ir al gimnasio del colegio, por si estaba practicando con su banda (Haru le había proporcionado toda la información que necesitaba conocer acerca del chico).  
Al acercarse, comenzó a oír la linda música que producía el grupo que dentro preacticaba, eran bastante buenos. Cuando quisieron entrar, un Gabumon se los prohibió.   
"Que lindo pelaje tenés! Se ve que estás bien entrenado! Siempre quise conocer un Gabumon de verdad, los admiro!" Penmon era muy astuto en esos casos, Aki lo había entrenado para que le ayudase en ese tipo de situaciones.   
La chica entró silenciosamente y se sentó en las gradas, tratando de molestarlos lo menos posible. Contempló a cada uno de los integrantes, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Yamato, que cantaba muy concentrado.  
Cuando terminaron, no pudo evitar aplaudirlos. Eran fantásticos, especialmente el cantante... Fue entonces cuando se percataron de su presencia.   
"Miren, es Mirai Aki!" exclamó Matsura entusiasmado.  
"Ho... Hola, no era mi intención molestarlos, si quieren me voy" dijo un poco nerviosa.  
"No! Quiero decir... no es necesario si no querés. Es más, quería hablar con vos" dijo Yamato, empezando a sonrojarse.  
Aki se sorprendió, no se imaginaba de qué querría hablarle.  
"El otro día cuando te escuché cantar, realmente me asombraste. Los chicos de la banda y yo nos preguntábamos si no querías unírtenos. Onegai" Aki quedó perpleja, no se esperaba esto.  
"¿En serio? Me encantaría! Siempre soñé con formar parte de una banda" respondió unos instantes después, cuando logró dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos de Yamato.   
"Esperá un poco, no tan rápido. Yo ni siquiera la escuché, cantáte algo, y después vemos" Fuyuki, el desconfiado baterista, la obligó a cantar, cosa que hizo con mucho gusto.  
Al terminar, todos quedaron maravillados y convencidos de que era lo que necesitaban. Rápidamente compusieron canciones para un dúo, el de Aki y Yamato.  
Un rato después, Penmon entró en el gimnasio, acompañado de Gabumon. "Aki-chan, tengo hambre!" gritó y tiró del pantalón de su amiga. "Auch, se me hizo tarde!!! se supone que pasaría a buscar a Haru para comer juntas. Gomen chicos, debo irme" se despidió y echó a correr a toda prisa.   
"Esperá!" gritó Yamato. "¿Qué pasa?" Aki frenó en seco. "Me preguntaba cuándo puedo volver a verte"  
"Hmmm... Eso es un problema... Ya sé!" le pidió a Penmon una birome, él siempre contaba con una para las emergencias. Se la alcanzó a Yamato. "Te puedo dar mi teléfono y así arreglamos después, ok?" El chico no lo podía creer, ¡había conseguido su teléfono!   
"Ahora sí, nos vamos. Penmon, despedíte de tu amigo." Muy obediente, el digimon se acercó, le dio un fuerte abrazo y corrió junto a su dueña. "Veo que ya conociste al digimon de Aki, eh?" comentó Yamato cuando se fueron.  
  
"Perdón por llegar tarde, es que..." comenzó Aki ante su enfadada amiga. "...Es que se encontró con Yamato y quedó embobada con él" termino Penmon.   
Aki le tapó la boca a su digimon con la mano. "No digas eso!" lo retó con falso enojo.  
"Así que Yamato, eh? ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó curiosa su amiga. Aki relató todo con lujo de detalles. "Y vos qué hiciste todo el día?" preguntó al finalizar su historia.  
"Koushirou me llamó, le voy a enseñar a hackear, y es una buena oportunidad de ver a ese lindo Tentomon de nuevo" Exclamó entusiasmada.  
"¿Ver al Tentomon o a su dueño?" Aki desconfiaba.   
"A los dos!!!" Haru se emocionó (como de costumbre) y empezó a saltar al rededor de su amiga, quien la imitó.  
"Aki, ¿te sentís bien?" preguntó la hacker parando de repente.  
"Sí, por qué preguntás?" estaba extrañada por esa pregunta.  
"¿Y desde cuándo te gusta saltar como una loca?"   
"Desde que conocí a Yamato!!!!" gritó divertida, luego las dos comenzaron a reír.  
  
En la casa de Taichi se efectuaba una reunión con todos los chicos que habían ido al digimundo.  
"¿Haru te va a enseñar a vos?! El mundo se volvió loco!" Koushirou acababa de contarle a Taichi, Jyou y Hikari sobre su charla de esa mañana.  
"¿Quién es Haru?" preguntaron Jyou y Hikari, que no habían tenido oportunidad de conocerla.  
"Es la novia de Koushirou" Taichi se burló.  
En ese momento llegó Takeru. "Nichiwa, en qué andan?"  
"Hablábamos de la novia de Koushirou" contestó Jyou, pensando que lo que decía Taichi era verdad.  
"Jyou, vos también? ¿Por qué siguen insistiendo con que es mi novia?" preguntó algo cansado de tener que negarlo siempre.  
"¿Así que nuestro amigo tiene novia y no nos había contado?" Takeru siguió molestando un poco más al niño genio, hasta que se puso serio.  
"Chicos, alguno de ustedes sabe lo que le pasa a mi onii-chan?"   
"No parecía tener nada malo la última vez que lo vi, qué le pasa?" dijo Taichi.  
"Es precisamente lo que trato de averiguar, desde ayer está muy pensativo, y cuando le pregunto en qué piensa me dice: en Ak.. en nada. Alguno de ustedes sabe de quién habla?" Takeru parecía preocupado.  
Taichi, aburrido de que todo lo que le pasaba a sus amigos tuviera que ver con esas dos chicas, deseó que Sora llegase pronto.  
"Se trata de la amiga de Haru, Aki. Seguramente le gustó su manera de cantar y es lo que lo trae tan pensativo" explicó Koushirou.  
Entonces llegó Yamato, que acababa de terminar de ensayar.  
"Y hablando de Roma..." murmuró Taichi.  
"Hola chicos! Me extrañaron?" saludó burlonamente.  
"Precisamente hablábamos de vos. Se puede saber quién es Aki?" indagó Hikari curiosamente.  
"Es... es..." Yamato no sabía qué contestar hasta que recordó el "encuentro" de esa mañana. "Es la nueva integrante de mi banda" informó orgulloso a todos los allí presentes.  
"Qué?!?!" ninguno lo podía creer.  
"Sí, la convencí esta mañana. Formaremos un dúo"  
"Sip, definitivamente el mundo se volvió loco" Taichi seguía igual de desinteresado como al principio.  
"Sora! Mimi! Llegaron!" Hikari corrió hacia sus amigas que recién entraban.  
"Sora..." al fin algo bueno para el pobre Taichi.  
"Matsura me lo contó todo, felicitaciones Yama-kun!" Sora ofreció una gran sonrisa al popular cantante, que la miro sorprendido.  
"Qué es exactamente lo que te dijo?" él desconfiaba de la información que podría proporcionar el bajista.  
"Que tenés una voz femenina en tu grupo desde esta mañana. A ver cuándo me invitás a una práctica, quiero escucharlos cantar." explicó ella como si fuera muy obvio.  
"El lunes tengo práctica, Taichi me va a acompañar, ¿querés venir?" El chico se las arregló para ayudar a su amigo, y conseguir más público.  
"Me encantaría!!"si bien no era su debilidad, a Sora le gustaba escuchar música.  
  
  
"....doukashiteru ne hen na kimochi asa yake ga me ni shimiru....." Yamato y Aki cantaban juntos en esa parte. Se sonreían mutuamente como si se estuvieran diciendo cumplidos inaudibles para el resto. El público, integrado por Taichi, Sora y un amigo de los chicos de la banda, aplaudió. Sora miraba a Yamato con recelo mientras Taichi la observaba a ella sin dejar de notar su expersión.   
Aki y Yamato se sentaron y tomaron algo de agua, era extenuante el tener que practicar tanto tiempo y eso era solamente un ensayo general. Ya estaba todo preparado para el próximo concierto. Si bien no eran la única banda era bastante importante y querían causar buena impresión al público. Una vez llegado a su fin el ensayo salieron los 4 riendo y charlando aunque la atmósfera no era tan calma como parecía. Hostiles indirectas volaban en el aire y le pegaban en la cabeza a los peatones desprevenidos que morían una sangrienta muerte. Las metáforas cobraban vida convirtiendo a sora en un canino y a Aki en un caballo mientras la autora se iba de tema...  
El punto es que Aki y Sora parecían tener cierta rivalidad y la razón era obvia. Yamato que no era idiota (creo ^^v) se daba cuenta de ello pero prefería no intervenir, cosa de mujeres...  
"Ya basta!!" Aki no lo podía soportar, "te gusta Yamato, ¿no? Dejalo a él que decida a quién prefiere!" Con esto ambas miraron al chico. Con una risita nerviosa intento de calmarlas pero ninguna de las dos se dejó. Yamato suspiró y las miró a ambas. A continuación un "divertido" discurso sobre cómo él las quería a ambas y prefería no lastimar a ninguna. Entonces fue el turno de Taichi de reaccionar.  
"Yamato! Tenés 2 chicas lindas, decidite de una vez por todas y dejame a Sora!!!" De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso la mano delante de la boca. Yamato miró a ambas, cerró los ojos y ahí estaba, la voz de Aki cantando y guiándolo. Era ella a quien él amaba. Sin decir nada abrió los ojos agarró a Aki de los hombros y la besó. Sora salió corriendo seguida por Taichi.   
  
Haru estaba divertida en medio de una de sus lecciones. Era tiempo ya de que Koushirou intentara hackear una página él solo. Empezó bastante bien. Haru miraba más que nada su expresión de concentración, intentando hacer todo bien... Le dedicó una sornisa y, sin siquiera sorprenderse, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el chico. Le pareció lo más natural del mundo. De prontó la expresión de Koushirou se vio rota por un hecho inesperado: habían sido detectados. Haru intertó su diskette maestro para borrar huellas en la CPU y pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros del chico resolvió el problema. Mientras tanto Koushirou semejaba a una granada en color (sí las comparaciones rebuscadas son necesarias).  
Haru dio un suspiro de alivio y sonrió de nuevo, "muy bien hecho seito!" Koushirou no la miraba, no se atrevía, estaba todo rojo por la poca distancia que tenían sus cuerpos. Haru ni siquiera se dio cuenta.  
  
Koushirou siguió practicando con diferentes páginas, aprendía rápido. Cuando Haru consideró que era lo suficientemente apto, le hizo hackear la página de un supermercado.  
  
Al principio todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que, por un mínimo error de cálculo, casi los atrapan, Haru metió el ya famoso diskette, intentó arreglarlo todo, pero no lo logró, eso sí que era difícil.  
  
Con el rostro lleno de preocupación, inventó mil maneras de salir, pero no pudo. Estaban prácticamente descubiertos.  
  
"Dejáme intentar a mí" dijo el chico con mucha decisión.  
  
Habilidosamente, detectó el error que habían cometido, lo solucionó, y se tiró contra el respaldo de la silla con satisfacción.  
  
A Haru le brillaban los ojos.  
  
"Estupendo Seito! Te felicito!" dijo y abrazó al chico, que se puso rojo como un tomate (sí, ya sé que la expresión es muy común, pero me gusta ;-).  
  
Fue entonces cuando el chico se decidió por analizar exactamente lo que sentía por su "sensei". No le resultó muy fácil, *ojalá la vida fuese igual de simple que las computadoras* deseó. De todos modos, llegó a la conclusión de que la quería mucho, la admiraba y respetaba, y quizá incluso la ame... sí, esa era la palabra correcta: lo que sentía por Haru era amor.  
  
Mientras ella saltaba de alegría por no haber sido atrapada, él tomó una decisión. Se le acercó, le dijo "te amo" y le dio un largo beso. Haru tardó en reaccionar, lentamente asimilaba las palabras, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Koushirou la besaba, y respondió al beso.  
  
  
  
Taichi encontró a Sora sentada bajo un árbol, llorando a lágrima viva. Cuando lo oyó llegar, le echó los brazos al cuello y lloró más fuerte. Él, sin saber qué hacer, sólo disfrutaba el tenerla en sus brazos, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de verla sufrir.  
  
"Sora-chan, no llores más, por favor" pidió él, al borde de la desesperación.  
  
Por suerte, Sora se desahogó por los dos, gritándole.  
  
"¡Acabo de perder al chico que amo!, ¿cómo querés que no sufra?"  
  
"Es que si sufrís, me hacés sufrir a mí. Yo sólo quiero verte feliz" dijo esbozando una sonrisa.  
  
La chica quedó dubitativa, pensando en lo que había sucedido y lo que acababa de oír.  
  
"Porque yo te amo y te he amado desde que te conocí, no había sentido esto por nadie más, y si te veo llorar, siento que no tengo razón de vivir si no puedo ver tu hermosa sonrisa" Taichi se sorprendió de sí mismo, no creía tener el valor para hacerlo, pero parece que su emblema era el indicado.  
  
"Tai-kun, yo... no sé qué hacer" Sora estaba realmente perdida, con todas las emociones de aquel día, no se sentía muy bien.  
  
"Sólo decíme que vas a pensar en lo que te dije, ok?"   
  
"Está bien, pero ahora quiero ir a mi casa, necesito estar sola" sonrió, abrazó a su amigo y volvió caminando hasta su casa.  
  
  
"Yamato-san, ¿por qué me besaste? ¿Porque no querías que Sora te siguiera molestando?" Aki no creía que él pudiera amarla como ella a él.  
  
Él se acercó, la tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarla.  
  
"¿Eso responde a tus preguntas?" dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.  
  
  
"No, hacelo de nuevo!" dijo en tono burlón. Yamato la besó nuevamente. "Te amo..." dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos. "Yo también Aki, yo también."  
  
~*~*~  
"Bienvenidos!!!!!" Haru saltaba saludando a los invitados recién llegados.   
"Cómo hacés para saltar con esa panza...?" Aki se sorprendió un poco al ver a su amiga embarazada dando saltos.   
Haru miró hacia abajo y le dedicó una sonrisa a los gemelos que esperaba. 6 años depsués de haberse conocido las parejas permanecían aún intactas. Koushirou y Haru se habían casado al terminar el colegio e inmediatamente empezaron un negocio de computación que prosperó.   
Yamato y Aki seguían juntos, ya tenían fecha de casamiento.  
Sora se suicidó después del incidente de Yamato y Taichi terminó de novio con Mimi.  
Todos acabaron felices (excepto los padres de Sora).  
  
Este día Haru había decidido invitar a su amiga a comer después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Claro que Yamato también fue invitado. Después de un rato de charla y demás todos se sentaron a la mesa. Cada uno contó su historia. Todos sonrieron. De pronto Haru lanzó un quejido y con una sonrisa dijo, "prematuros."  
Luego de una cesárea los bebés fueron puestos en una incubadora y la autora terminó el relato por no saber como seguirlo ^^v  
Fin!!!!!! 


End file.
